User blog:Wassboss/Super Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Mega Man vs Pac-Man
It's a battle between two more of the most iconic characters in video game history. Both are third party, both are the main heroes of two of the most important games in the whole industry but when blue meets yellow there won't be green. Fans have begged to see these two here for years but now it's time to see which one of these third party fighters can come first; Mega Man: The Blue Bomber, fighting against the evil Dr. Wiley and his robotic minions. vs Pac-Man: The pellet munching, ghost fearing, fruit collecting yellow circle of death. Who is deadliest. Mega Man Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Fires three shots from his arm cannon. Dash Attack: Boosts forwards while spinning, damaging whatever he touches. Forward Tilt: Fires three shots from his arm cannon. (Identical to Neutral Attack) Up Tilt: A jumping uppercut. Down Tilt: Signature sliding kick attack. Forward Smash: Charges up energy in his Mega Buster, before firing off a bigger and more powerful burst which travels a short distance. Up Smash: Creates a powerful multi-hitting surge of energy above himself. Down Smash: Plants both arm cannons into the ground, causing two flaming pillars to erupt from the ground either side of him. Neutral Aerial: Identical to his neutral attack but in the air. Forward Aerial: Summons a flame sword and swings it down in front of him. Back Aerial: Swings his arm behind him, creating an energy trail behind him. Up Aerial: Fires a small tornado above him. Draws in any opponent which touches it. Down Aerial: Points his fist down and fires it as a short range projectile. Can meteor smash. Throws: Mega Man grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; He throws the opponent forward. He turns around and throws the opponent behind him. He throws his opponent upwards. He throws his opponent downwards. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Mega_Man_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Metal Blade. Mega Man pulls out his infamous Metal Blade and throws it at an opponent. The blade can be thrown from 8 different directions and does multiple hits to an opponent. Minor damage and knockback. Side Special: Crash Bomber. Mega Man fires a small sticky bomb which will latch onto any player or surface it touches, exploding a few seconds later. Can be transferred onto another opponent if they make contact with the stuck user. Does minor damage and medium knockback. Up Special: Rush Coil. Mega Man calls upon his robot dog Rush to the battle. He then activates a coil which will launch Mega Man into the air. Does no damage and can be jumped on by an opponent. Down Special: Leaf Shield. Mega Man creates a leaf shield around himself. These leaves can block up to 4 projectiles and can also be thrown as a long range weapon to do minor damage. Final Smash: Mega Legends. Mega Man will fire a black projectile which will detonate after a making contact with an opponent or after a short while, creating a black hole that sucks any nearby opponents in. Mega Man will then summon multiple versions of himself, who charge their respective busters and fire simultaneously doing massive knockback and damage. Metal Blade.jpg|Metal Blade in use. Crash Bomber.png|Crash Bomber. Rush Coil.jpeg|Rush Coil. LeafShield.png|Mega Man throwing his leaf shield. Mega Legends.jpeg|Mega Legends. Pac-Man Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Punches twice, then performs a quick flip kick. Dash Attack: Transforms into ball form and chomps while sliding forward. Forward Tilt: Performs a side kick. Up Tilt: Swings his head forward in a headbutt arc. Down Tilt: Transforms into his ball form and chomps at a downward angle Forward Smash: Shoot Blinky, the red ghost, forward. Up Smash: Shoots Inky, the blue ghost, above his head. Down Smash: Shoots Pinky and Clyde, the pink and orange ghosts, at either side. Neutral Aerial: Spins around in his ball form. Forward Aerial: Does an aerial roundhouse kick. Back Aerial: Does a backwards Dropkick. Up Aerial: Does a flip kick above himself. Down Aerial: Stomps downwards multiple times. Throws: Pac-Man grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Throws the enemy forward. Spins twice and tosses the enemy the enemy. Tosses the enemy into the air. Transforms into his ball form and chomps on the grounded enemy Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Pac-Man_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Bonus Fruit. Pac-Man will pull out a bonus item and cycles through them going through various items including; Cherry, Strawberry, Orange, Apple, Melon, Galaxian, Keys and Bell. Each one has various damage levels and various trajectories. A link to the various properties of each item is here. Side Special: Power Pellet. Pac-Man deploys an 8-bit power pellet whose trajectory can be aimed either in front of him or in a rising trajectory. He will then transform into his ball form and follows the trail, doing damage to anyone who he connects with. Once he gets to the end of the trail he will do a powerful chomp, which does medium damage and high knockback. Up Special: Pac-Jump. Pac-Man produces a trampoline to bounce on. Repeated bounces bring more height but after four bounces the trampoline disappears. Does no damage and can be jumped on by an opponent. Down Special: Fire Hydrant. Pac-Man throws a fire hydrant below himself, doing medium damage to anyone it connects with. The Hydrant will then fire out two bursts of water either from the top or from either side depending on the position on Pac-Man. The water does no damage but will push any opponent (and Pac-Man himself) back. Final Smash: Super Pac-Man. Pac-Man simultaneously eats a Power Pellet and a Super Pellet, which makes him transform him into his classic two-dimensional form and grow in size. Pac-Man can then move about the stage and any opponent who he manages to chomp will get dealt heavy damage and moderate knockback, becoming a pair of eyes. After a few moments they will transform back into their normal form, allowing Pac-Man to attack again. Bonus Fruit.jpg|Pac-Man using Bonus Fruit. Power Pellet.jpg|Power Pellet in use. Pac-Jump.jpg|Pac-Jump Fire Hydrant.jpg|Fire Hydrant. Super Pac-Man.jpg|Super Pac-Man. X Factors Strength: Mega Man=78/Pac-Man=74 Neither of these fighters show any great displays of strength in their fighting style. Mega Man wins out though because of his smash attacks which are very powerful and can do a large amount of damage. Pac-Man has some strong attacks as well but he often has trouble landing the finishing blow due to his attacks being overall weaker. Speed: Mega Man=65/Pac-Man=65 Both of these fighters are about average in terms of speed, both in terms of attack speed and dashing. Pac-Man is slightly faster in terms of dashing but it's not by much and Mega Man's slightly faster projectile attacks balance this out. Agility/Aerial Mobility: Mega Man=70/Pac-Man=80 ' Mega-Man doesn't show a whole lot of agility in his attack style and in the air he is kind of clumsy, focusing on power rather than finesse. Pac-Man on the other hand shows a great deal of skill in the air and many of his moves combo into each other quite well, making him a formidable opponent in the air. On the ground his agility is about the same as Mega Man but it's his aerial ability that gives him the edge. '''Close Quarters Combat: Mega Man=68/Pac-Man=85 ' Pac-Man is a close range orientated fighter and his fighting style is based around getting up close to an opponent to do damage. He does have a few ranged options but for the most part he fights at a close range. Mega Man's move-set is made up almost entirely of ranged attacks and while these can be used in close quarters, they are much more effective for ranged combat and don't work as well in close range combat as standard melee attacks. '''Ranged Combat: Mega Man=95/Pac-Man=70 Ranged combat is where Mega Man really comes into his element. As previously mentioned all but a couple of his standard attacks are ranged and this gives him a great deal of options to exploit from a distance, gradually wearing down the opponent to finish off with one his more powerful smash attacks. Pac-Man's Bonus Fruit gives him a decent ranged game but it's uses are fairly limited and it's only one move and Mega Man's Leaf Shield helps to nullify this further. Killer Instinct/Brutality: Mega Man=60/Pac-Man= 70 Mega Man is a hero and while he often fights his way through bases teeming with enemies, they are almost always robots and so destroying them isn't the same as taking a human life. Pac-Man is really ruthless when you think about it, he spends most of his time eating anything he can, even chasing down Ghosts to devour when the opportunity arises. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle Mega Man walks through the abandoned hallways of Dr Wiley's castle. He had come to defeat the evil doctor and his plethora of robot henchmen but found the place seemingly empty. He keeps his arm cannon raised just in case of an ambush, scanning the area around him for any hiding places. He reaches a pair of large wooden doors and lowers his weapon, pulling down on the iron handle and pushing the door open. What he sees on the other side makes him freeze in shock. There are the bodies of robots scattered all around the place, many of which are not in one piece and there are several detached limbs littered all over the floor. Some are still mostly intact, save for the massive bite marks. He hears the sound of quickening footsteps and turns, arm cannon raised, to see the terrified figure of Dr Wiley running towards him. He falls to the ground at his feet and looks up at the blue bomber, fear in his eyes. "He came out of nowhere," he says "just walked in here and started attacking us." Mega Man notices that part of his arm is missing and the hole is in the shape of a crescent moon. They both hear a clank behind them and Wiley glances over his shoulder, scrambling behind Mega Man as he realises who it is. "Th-th-th- that's him" he stutters and backs away, leaving Mega Man standing alone. The figure is yellow and round, wearing orange gloves and red boots, his eyes a soulless black. He is looking right at Mega Man, his tongue licking his lips as he does. Mega Man raises his Arm cannon and the figure's eyes watch his arm intently. Mega Man fires a sticky bomb out of the arm cannon and it flies towards Pac-Man who jumps over the explosive and it instead sticks to the wall behind him, exploding after a few seconds. He sends out a Power Pellet and sets his trajectory, chomping his way through the air and stopping right in front of the Blue Bomber. He punches twice as he does which rocks Mega Man's head back and follows up with with a flip kick, knocking him to the floor. He scrambles away as Pac-Man advances and fires off several shots from his arm cannon, all which hit their mark but only make him flinch. He switches his ability to the Metal Blade and throws it at Pac-Man, the blade connecting and doing multiple hits. This gives Mega-Man the chance to get to his feet and charge up a a Mega Buster blast while Pac-Man takes out a Melon. He throws the large fruit but it is completely obliterated by the Buster blast which slams into him and sends him flying back into the wall of the castle. Mega Man fires off several more buster shots as Pac-Man peels himself off the wall and he is forced to pull out a trampoline to leap away from the projectiles. Mega Man continues to adjust his aim as Pac-Man falls towards him but the yellow menace twists and turns in the air, using his downward momentum to throw himself at Mega Man and hit him with a powerful roundhouse kick which sends him stumbling. He follows up with a head-butt and latches his jaws onto Mega Man's arm but his armor resists and he uses his free hand to rain punches down on Pac-Man until he releases his grip. He then fires a sticky bomb at close range, immediately calling upon Rush who rushes to his masters side and launches him away with his back coil before darting off again. Pac-Man tries to remove the bomb but no matter how hard he tries the bomb just gets stuck to a different part of his body until it eventually explodes. Mega-Man lands and charges up another Mega Buster shot, firing it off as Pac-Man gets to his feet and sending him flying back again. This time he manages to regain his composure and instead of hitting the wall he takes out a fire hydrant and throws it behind him, the water stream pushing him away from the wall and allowing him to land on his feet. He eyes up his opponent angrily, realizing that Mega Man's projectiles are preventing him from getting close enough to do anything. He opts for a different strategy and begins pulling out various fruits, throwing them at his opponent to throw his concentration. Several of the items connect and while they don't do much damage they cause significant discomfort and forces him to try and dodge the barrage of projectiles. He actives his Leaf Shield as he does so and it manages to block a couple of the projectiles. He notices something out of the corner of his eye and recognizes the glow of a smash ball. Knowing he won't be able to get to it with this constant barrage of fruit he gambles and launches his Leaf Shield at his adversary, darting towards the Smash Ball as soon as his protection is gone. The leaves do their job, forcing Pac-Man to stop his barrage of attacks to avoid them but the momentary pause allows him to spot the Smash Ball and the Blue Bomber desperately firing off projectiles in an attempt to hit it. He takes out a Power Pellet and watches the glowing sphere to watch where its trajectory takes it before setting the distance and angle of his path. He chomps through the air and lands perfectly above the Smash Ball and kicks out with his feet and he descends, pushing it down and shattering it. He quickly takes out a Power Pallet and Super Pallet, shoving them into his mouth and growing into his 2D self. His gaze falls upon Mega Man who wastes no time in trying to make his escape but he is still too slow and Pac-Man chomps down on him, leaving behind just his eyes which scurry away. He soon turns back into his normal form onto to be chomped on again as the transformation slowly begins to wear off. Pac-Man returns to his 3D form and looks around for Mega-Man catching sight of him as he limps out of the castle, badly wounded from the encounter. Pac-Man considers pursuing him but decides against it. "He put up a good fight, he deserves some mercy" he thinks "and besides I don't like it when my food fights back." He is about to leave when he hears whimpering from behind a pile of dismembered robots, walking over to find Wiley curled up and crying. "No, please don't eat me" he sobs but as he looks into Pac-Man's eyes he sees not mercy, no compassion. Only hunger.... Winner: Pac-Man Final Verdict This was a very close match-up and in the end it came down to whether Mega Man could use his various projectiles to keep Pac-Man from getting in close. In the end the voters decided that Pac-Man's special moves allowed him to better control the range of the battle and up close he was much better suited to close quarters combat. Mega Man was over reliant on his projectiles which were simply not strong enough to land the finishing blow. Category:Blog posts